friday_the_13th_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason vs. Carrie
Jason vs. Carrie, also known as Jason Voorhees vs. Carrie White, is a fan made film that takes place 17 years after Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Plot Margaret White (nee Brigham) moved to a place called Camp Crystal Lake with her daughter Carrie White to keep them secluded because of Carrie's powers. Sometime after Jason's imprisonment at the bottom of Crystal Lake in the previous film, 7-year old Carrie White her alcoholic mother Margaret physically abusing her father Ralph White, and goes out in a boat on Crystal Lake, and wishes that Margaret was dead for sure. This unlocks her telekinetic powers, which causes the dock to collapse, and Margaret falls into Crystal Lake, drowning. Ten years later, a teenaged Carrie returns with her father back to their house in Crystal Lake where her principal principle Morton want to help Carrie get over what happened to her mother. One night, Carrie goes out to Crystal Lake, wishing that her mother could return from the dead. She tries to resurrect her with her telekinetic powers, but instead reawakens Jason and snaps the chain that has him trapped. Principal Morton tells her that she was hallucinating and saw her mother, but she is sure it was not her. Meanwhile, eightral people are in the nearby house to celebrate Tina Blake's birthday, including Kenny Garson, Nicki Wilson, Lizzy Wilson, Jackie Talbot, Heather Shyres, Christine Hargensen and Billy Nolan. However, as Tina and her boyfriend are driving to Crystal Lake, their car stalls, and both are killed by Jason (James is killed with a spike through the throat and Tina is killed with the same spike, which is thrown into her back. Then, Jason walks up and pushes the spike deeper into Tina's back, which causes Tina to spit out blood). Carrie experiences a vision of Tina's death, and sees the spike Jason used to kill Tina on the porch. When she tells Principal Morton, he says it was another delusion, and the next time she looks, the spike isn't there. Jason kills two campers named Kenny and Lizzy (by slamming Lizzy, in her sleeping bag, into a tree), and takes Kenny's machete. When Nicki and Jackie go to the lake, Jason kills them as well, hitting Nicki in the face with an axe and pulling Jackie under Crystal Lake, drowning her. He then stalks Heather and kills her in the barn with a scythe, and then kills Billy and Christine who were making out in the van (killing Billy by crushing his face in and killing Christine by sticking a party horn into her eye). Then this random girl tries to use Freddy Holt to make this other guy jealous. After finding out he was being used the Freddy angrily leaves. Soon Freddy and the 2 random people are murdered and killed by Jason in cold blood as well. Mr. White plans to leave Camp Crystal Lake with Carrie, and soon discovers the spike in Principal Morton's office, and, watching a tape, discovers that Morton never intended to help Carrie; actually, he is trying to exploit her powers, and watch her perform them by deliberately keeping her trauma and stress levels high. Carrie overhears the resulting argument between them, and drives off when she hears Morton planning to send her back to the mental hospital. Mr. White and Morton go out to look for her, but she heads back with Tommy Ross when she experiences a vision of Mr. White being killed by Jason. Carrie and Tommy discover what Morton was up to, and see several articles about Jason in his office, and learn Jason's identity from them. Jason chases Mr. White and Principal Morton, who uses Mr. White as a human shield while Jason kills him. Carrie goes out and finds out from Morton that Jason killed her father. After Carrie runs off, Jason kills Morton with a tree trimming saw. After Carrie finds the bodies of her mother and the dead teens from next door, she encounters Jason and she uses her telekinetic powers to subdue him. After fighting him off, she returns to the house where Sue Snell is. Sue refuses to believe that Jason is out there killing everyone. As she opens the door, Jason kills her with an axe to the face and throwing her corpse over a table. Carrie and Jason clash some more, at one point breaking his hockey mask in half, revealing Jason's hideous and decayed face. She sets him on fire, blowing up the house, but he returns and attacks her and knocks Tommy unconscious. Carrie summons the spirit of her mother, who drags Jason and traps him below Crystal Lake again. Carrie and Tommy are taken to the hospital in an ambulance. Tommy asks where Jason is, and Carrie says "We took care of him". Cast *Derek Mears - Jason Voorhees *Chloe Grace Moretz as Carrie White *Julianne Moore as Margaret White *Olivia Hault as Random Girl *Gabriella Wilde as Sue Snell *Ansel Elgort as Tommy Ross *Portia Doubleday as Chris Hargensen *Alex Russell as Billy Nolan *Barry Henly as Principal Morton *Zoe Belkin as Tina Blake *Karissa Strain as Nicki Watson *Katie Strain as Lizzy Watson *Samantha Weinstein as Heather Shyres *Mark Wahlberg as Ralph White *Max Topplin as Jackie Talbot *Kyle Mac as Kenny Garson *Jefferson Brown as Random Guy *Tyler Rushton as Tommy Erbter *Connor Price as Freddy Holt